1. Technical Field
This disclosure concerns a system and method to identify the performance capability of an organization on a scale of representative capabilities. In particular, this disclosure relates to an efficient and cost effective way to assess the performance capability level of key assessment areas within the processes of an organization.
2. Background Information
The automotive industry must adapt to an increasingly competitive environment and execute in a clear, consistent, and efficient manner. Furthermore, the global nature of the automotive industry greatly increases the complexity and difficulty of surviving on a day-to-day basis, let alone growing and prospering.
Despite the need for a business in the automotive industry to meet the challenges of the global marketplace, often the business lacks clarity, consistency, and well-defined execution of the core processes of the business. These shortcomings severely constrain the business, and lead directly to inefficiencies and waste due to unnecessary complexity, process exceptions, and customer dissatisfaction. At the same time, identifying specific processes to which improvements may be made can be very difficult, either because the business itself does not have the expertise to identify the processes or because the complexities of the business frustrate attempts to clearly delineate the processes to be improved.
Even if the automotive industry business can identify one of the many processes that need to improve, the business may not know how to improve the process or be able to identify a concrete and measurable improvement goal. Another difficulty exists in determining whether intermediate goals exist that should be reached along the way. As a result, automotive industry businesses struggle to meet the demands of the modern global marketplace and fail to identify opportunities for margin improvement, category expansion, portfolio optimization, multi-channel execution, selling performance, and to reach other important goals.
Therefore, a need exists for an efficient and effective system and method to assess the performance capability level of key assessment areas within the processes of an organization.